


Glock

by sassycloset



Category: SHINee
Genre: Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycloset/pseuds/sassycloset
Summary: “Brat.” Minho mumbles, shaking his head.Taemin huffs “Pussy.”





	Glock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mafia AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/375933) by Dubudarling. 



> Warnings: ableist and sexist language, derogatory remarks.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://thesassycloset.tumblr.com/post/173034553210/glock)

“Not here either.” Minho sighs as he throws yet another folder on the table.

Jonghyun clicks his tongue.

They’ve already trashed the whole main office looking for the money, — the files Jinki specifically asked him to find and be careful about — but nothing showed up. Probably hidden in a way that was lost to the world. Questioning hadn’t gone well either, the few guys at the base claiming they didn’t know anything even as Taemin’s blade cut through their fingers.

Jonghyun peeks from under his bangs at the two losers in the middle of the room tied to their chairs side by side, eyes shut in fear.

“I think they are underestimating us.” Taemin is examining them, crouched in front of both with a small pout and pained expression on his face “Are you underestimating us?” As powerful as his looks might be, the innocent effect is lost with the knife he has perched on one of the men’s knees and the blood splatters on the side of his neck from the guy he sliced on their way in “I too could go without my nails, maybe that’s why you don’t wanna chat?”

“Just leave them there and come help.” Minho chastises, opening and closing books “The time you waste with torture could be used in searching instead.”

Taemin throws a bland glance back at Jonghyun, who catches on the frustration towards the pacifist and shares it with a roll of his eyes. Typical Minho, ruining the fun.

He complies with the request anyways, albeit grudgingly, shuffling to one side of the large desk and lingering there, a hand stuffed in his pocket and attention on the dust spores on the surface instead of on the actual documents sprawled over it.

“I’m sure I can get it out of them in less than ten minutes.” Taemin breaks the silence, pout back on his tone “Searching won’t help with that. I need my guns.”

“No guns.” Minho frowns down at one paper “We are meant to retrieve their dues. Simple as that. It’s unnecessary to be that messy.”

“What in our job isn’t messy though?” he says wistfully, looking out the window.

“This.” Minho shoots him a look “This isn’t messy. Stop with your tantrum already just because I took your guns away.”

“Ass, by the way.” Taemin bites “Your reasonable method hasn’t even worked for the past hour.”

“Maybe if you helped—”

“Enough.” Jonghyun finally cuts in, shoulders sagged and head thrown back “I’m getting tired of your bullshit. Both of you.” he gives a pointed glare at each man before going back over his set of documents “We have orders, we have instructions and we have work to do. What we don’t have is time to be wasting on this. Just get the job done and then kill each other, for what I care.”

The two glare at the other one last time.

“Brat.” Minho mumbles, shaking his head.

Taemin huffs “Pussy.”

“That’s it—”

“Cut it out!” Jonghyun jumps between the two, arms outstretched and pushed against each lean chest. The first set of narrowed eyes go to Taemin “You. Take care of this.” then turns back to Minho with a calmer expression “You. Let’s check the living room again.”

The tall man doesn’t waste more time. He throws the book he had been perusing over the desk and marches towards the door, all the way pointing two of his fingers from his gaze to Taemin’s while the younger stuck out his tongue.

Jonghyun heaves a sigh.

Being the one in charge of the children when the other two are not present is enough to wear him down. One, he can handle. Minho’s ethical and measured way was easy and efficient and a nice change of pace; Taemin’s underhanded and impatient methods were always fun and got the job done quick.

Together, though…  

He ruffles the back of his head.

Immediately after Minho’s gone, Taemin glances at him expectantly.

Yes.

Yes, right.

Jonghyun drops his own folder along with Minho’s, takes a few steps around the table until he’s face to face with the younger, and leans in to order a hushed “Be silent” against his pierced ear. As he pulls back, the man makes sure to slip Taemin’s favorite on the side of his waistband.

The only reply he gets is this mischievous smile.

A contagious little thing he does when he’s about to work.

And if it weren’t because he has a personal matter he has to take care of for Jinki, Jonghyun would stay and watch him do his magic.

So, he just flicks Taemin’s chin with a curled finger, gives him one last wink and leaves the room with an ominous click of the door.

Taemin’s gaze falls on the two tied up men.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve spoiled him too much.” Minho grumbles, almost to himself.

Although it’s not, and Jonghyun really wants to sigh again “Yes, I know. I shouldn’t have taught him how to interrogate and torture. The guy gets a little too into it. That is not normal. I might’ve turned him into a psycho. I  _get_  it, Minho.”

“I just think it’s not good for him.”

“You just think it’s not good for you that he gets things done quickly in an unethical but professional manner.” He says it rushed and in one breath, trying to end the pointless discussion. “You should drop it. The competition between you two will lead nowhere. Both ways to do things are useful for the family and Jinki won’t change Kibum for anyone.”

Minho gives him a look “Are you sulking?”

Jonghyun rolls his eyes “Yes, Minho. I am sulking I won’t ever be the second most targeted man in the family.”

“You’re already famous enough to be the third, though?”

Jonghyun gives him a blank look and is about to retort when a muffled bang echoes through the basement.

The pair’s heads whip to the closed door of the main office, Minho shooting up from his crouch and ready to jump on the action. Jonghyun blocks his way with an arm, impassive, just as Taemin saunters out of the room — dusting off the lapels, adjusting his collar, fixing his cuffs.

He notices the tall one gaping at him and stops.

“What?”

“Did you just shoot someone?”

A drawn out blink “No?”

Which is obviously a lie.

Mainly because he  _knows_  Taemin, but also because the young ass is now smirking like a little shit.

“I can’t fucking believe it.” Minho’s mouth twists with annoyance, a piercing glare directed at the older man “You gave him a gun?”

“Depends.” he turns to the young shooter “Did you get it out of them?”

“Ledger book inside the TV and the bed holds the money.”

“Then yes, I gave him a gun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine 2mins relationship like always trying to one up each other to win jinki's love.  
> Jonghyun is so done with their shit tho.


End file.
